


The Long Ride

by CGHope5



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGHope5/pseuds/CGHope5
Summary: Jessica being pregnant changes everything and Lucy can't bear to be around Wyatt any longer.  On the horse ride to Port Royal, she and Flynn talk about her options.Day 4 of the LyattWeek challenge!Lyatt angst





	The Long Ride

“Jessica’s pregnant.”

The two words that took the little bits of Lucy’s heart that had recovered from Wyatt’s wife’s return and shattered them all over again. Lucy’s jaw hung open, she couldn’t breathe. How could this happen, how could he do this?

Lucy couldn’t look at him and he stormed away. She was numb, shaking, and devastated, but the alarm sounded that the Mothership had taken off and she didn’t have time to focus on her pain, she had to leave. As they strapped into the Lifeboat, she had never been more grateful for Flynn’s presence. He knew something was wrong by the way he cocked his head and studied her face, she shook her head slightly to signal that it wasn’t the time. He must have understood because he gave Wyatt a glare, then clamped his lips shut and looked at the ceiling.

When they landed and stole some clothes, Lucy did what she could to stay as far from Wyatt as possible. Her mind echoing “how?” over and over until she thought she might go crazy. She went through the motions, performed her role as best she could and even tried to talk to him about Jessica and the potential for her to be with Rittenhouse, but when the opportunity to get away from Wyatt came up, she was grateful. She meant what she said, he and Rufus were a better team now. After all he had done, she could barely stand to be around him and couldn’t handle the sad look in his eyes, which she knew mimicked her own. 

Wyatt had moved forward to help her get on the horse, she told him she was fine and felt a surge of anger in his look of disappointment. How dare he act like he cared when he did everything in his power to prove the opposite? 

It hurt to see him look so lost and she wanted to weep for him. They had been through so much for them to end up here. To make it worse, she knew she loved him deeply and he cared for her, she knew that, but also knew it was not enough. She took a deep breath as her and Flynn rode to Colonel Montgomery’s campsite.

“Lucy, sigh anymore and you might cause a windstorm,” Flynn teased. “What is going on?”

“It’s Wyatt,” Lucy said. In her talks with Flynn, she had told him of her past with Wyatt, all their ups and downs since having met. Flynn had been surprised at some of it, since he had always been viewing things from the outside and in their discussions, he had forced her to face some hard truths. Wyatt was a married man, which was something that everyone else had known all along, and even though she had known him in a different timeline, it didn’t change where they were now. He was acting like a married man should and she couldn’t fault him for that. 

As much as it tore at her heart, one of the things she loved about him was his honor and how he always acted towards the people he cared about. If he left Jessica or acted like she didn’t exist after all those years of mourning, Lucy knew it would make him less of who he is. It was a situation like no one could imagine having experienced, but at the end of it all, she was the one who suffered the most and she was doing her best not to be bitter. 

Flynn, however, encouraged her to be angry, which is one of the reasons she enjoyed talking to him. He gave her permission to cry, yell, be upset, and just get out of her own head for a while. He didn’t expect anything in return and they had forged a strange friendship in the bunker, which mostly involved her venting and him listening.

“What did he do now?”

“Jessica’s pregnant.” She didn’t mean to just blurt it out and saying it out loud almost make it more real. “He just told us.”

“My math skills may be a little off, but how is that possible?” Flynn smirked.

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought about it. But whether or not it is true, he thinks it is and that is all that matters.”

“Lucy, he must know this could not be true. You have to know too, even though if I were you, I would be happy to stay as far away from him as possible. Wyatt Logan is like a powder keg just waiting for a match and he will blow up, taking down everyone around him. I’ve told you before that he is just sinking further into trouble, you should stay away from him.”

“I know, but the look in his eyes today. He is so sad, I just want to help him.”

“That is your weakness Lucy, you are too kind to those who hurt you. Present company included.”

She smiled and was quiet as she thought about what he said. Lately Wyatt had been volatile, angry, ready to melt at all times. When he was down, her instinct was to pick him up, giving more of herself to him every time. A small voice in her head reminded her that that as who she was, and she wouldn’t compromise her values because of a broken heart.

“My heart is broken, Flynn. I don’t know what to do or how to act anymore. I wish so many things and part of me wishes I had never met him.”

“Would it be easier for you if he were gone?” Flynn joked. “I can have that taken care of, I wouldn’t mind putting a bullet in him myself.”

“Come on,” she laughed. “What should I do?”

“I would personally not want to have anything to do with him, so if it were me, I would just tell him to bug off or stay as far from him as I could.”

“Agent Christopher said Jessica should leave and Wyatt said if she left, so would he.”

“Maybe that is your out, have him go. I am here now, we still have two pilots, Connor Mason and Agent Christopher who is no slouch with a weapon. Something to consider.”  
Lucy nodded and thought about what he said. The little interactions with Wyatt brought her such joy and such pain. She couldn’t imagine not seeing him, but also wasn’t sure how much more she could take. The more she thought about it on the long ride, the more it made sense. They didn’t need Wyatt any longer.

As they landed back at the bunker, Lucy went to change and as Wyatt walked past she knew it was time.

“So you told Flynn?”

“Well it was a long ride to Port Royal.”

She gave him a hug as he walked by, thinking it might be the last time and she just wanted a chance to hold him once more. He gripped her tightly and she thought she heard a sob.

“Wyatt, you need to go.”

“I know, I am heading back to my room,” he said as he pulled away.

“No, Wyatt, you need to leave. The bunker, this mission, it would be best if you go.” Once the words were out, Lucy almost wished she could take them back. The look on his face brought tears to her eyes. “I am sorry, this is just too hard. I can’t do this and focus with you here. Now with Jessica pregnant, don’t you think it would be best?”

“You want me to leave?” Came his anguished response.

“I do,” she confirmed. She felt hot tears on her cheeks as she took a step further away from them, the little bit of distance made her want to crumble inside. Lucy knew she had to be strong to get through the rest of the conversation and looked down so she wouldn’t have to meet his eyes. “Wyatt, we have Denise and Flynn who can shoot, Jiya and Rufus who are pilots, and Connor as, well Connor. You can go, be happy with Jessica, move on and have your kids or whatever.”

“Lucy, I can’t believe you are saying this to me,” he choked out. “I thought I meant more to you then just being a soldier.”

Unable to control her anger, Lucy responded. “And I thought I meant more to you then just a historian or team mate, but you have treated me horribly these past few weeks and I am not able to focus with you here. I am so tired of seeing you together, thought the hurt would go away but it hasn’t and I can’t do my job being distracted like this. I know I should be a better person, but right now, I am not and I just need you to go.”

“Would it really make it easier for you?” Wyatt whispered.

“Yes, it would.” Lucy’s response was final and as she said it, she felt a new tear in her heart.

Wyatt nodded and turned to walk away. After a couple steps, he rushed back and stood closer to Lucy. “Look me in the eye again, Lucy. Tell me you don’t care about me and I will leave, I don’t want your life to be any harder then it has been. But I want you to know that it is tearing me apart to be away from you. I know I have been screwing up everything and I am sorry, but I can’t stop how I feel. If you want me to leave, I am gone, but I don’t want to go.” 

At the last words, he leaned forward to kiss Lucy. She met his lips briefly and then backed away. She couldn’t let this stop her and he was going to make her lose focus again. Rittenhouse was out there, they weren’t stopping and she had to have a clear mind. “Fine, Wyatt, one more night to think. I am tired and we can figure it out in the morning.” 

She swiftly walked away, not knowing that he watched her go, his own world falling around him as she took his heart with her.


End file.
